


dusty, dusty blush

by markleegalaxies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markleegalaxies/pseuds/markleegalaxies
Summary: They’re all dressed similarly, and Mark is sure it’s just bias at this point, but Donghyuck looks so good. So exceptionally good, and it renders Mark unable to think.Baggy clothes suit Donghyuck, but so do form fitting clothes. The colour black looks illegal on him, but he’s dangerous in white too. Leather should just be considered a sin when Donghyuck wears it, but even faux leather has the same effect.All in all, Mark’s knees feel weak.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 236





	dusty, dusty blush

There are two things Mark doesn’t understand about the world. There are a bit more, but there’s only two things which irk him a little. 

For one, it’s how daylight savings works. Renjun had tried to explain it to him a few years ago, and then Yuta and Johnny had both sat him down to explain it a few months ago, but Mark will still never understand. 

For two, it’s how he always seems to land himself next to Lee Donghyuck. 

And he’s not always mad about it, he doesn’t even have a reason to be mad. 

Because when it was just Mark somehow always getting stuck with his best friend, he would pretend to be annoyed, but it was okay, he could deal with it. 

But then, it became Mark somehow always getting stuck with his boyfriend, and now it’s just more insufferable than anything else. 

Because Donghyuck always teases, but that's a common fact. What Mark didn’t know, and what wasn’t a common fact, was that Donghyuck would get more relentless now that he can exclusively label himself as  _ Mark Lee’s Personal Headache.  _

Donghyuck’s words, not his. 

Anyways, this leads Mark to his current predicament: in the dressing room with the rest of his unit. 

Normally, this shouldn’t be a problem, especially when Sicheng was here and Mark should be seizing the opportunity to relentlessly pull at his ears, but he’s a bit distracted. 

And to be fair, he thinks this time it isn’t Donghyuck doing anything on purpose. He shouldn’t blame it on Donghyuck, but he thinks he will anyways because it’s just easier. 

Back to the point though, Donghyuck looks like a sin today, sitting idly in his chair and getting his hair touched up. 

They’re all dressed similarly, and Mark is sure it’s just bias at this point, but Donghyuck looks so  _ good.  _ So exceptionally good, and it renders Mark unable to think.

Baggy clothes suit Donghyuck, but so do form fitting clothes. The colour black looks  _ illegal  _ on him, but he’s dangerous in white too. Leather should just be considered a sin when Donghyuck wears it, but even faux leather has the same effect. 

All in all, Mark’s knees feel weak. 

And he thinks he’s been staring, because he doesn’t even realize that someone is trying to get his attention until Jeno smacks his arm.

“ _ Ow _ — What?” he huffs, glaring at the younger boy as he massages his arm. He’s never going to get over how strong Jeno has become within the span of two years. It’s honestly a bit frightening. 

“You’re drooling,” he points out, his finger pointing to the corner of Mark’s mouth. The latter thinks he’s joking until he brings his hand up to his mouth, and he’s mortified when he finds the skin wet. 

Hurriedly, Mark wipes his mouth clean, but Jeno still laughs at him like it’s the funniest thing he’s seen all day. 

Jeno was infuriating like that, and Mark wishes karma would kick his ass already. 

“Shut up,” he grumbles when he looks at Jeno again. He’s about to walk away and occupy himself by basking in his humiliation privately, but Ten is coming up to him with a knowing look, and with Jeno on one side and Ten on the other, Mark is trapped. 

“So,” Ten hums casually, but Mark knows very well that whatever he’s about to say won’t be casual at all. “Are you gonna fix that?” 

Mark doesn’t know what he’s talking about, not until three seconds pass and Ten’s eyes drift downwards for a third of a second. But it’s enough for Mark to know what he’s talking about, and his cheeks turn an impossible shade of pink.

“Haven’t done my makeup yet,” he settles on answering, unable to make eye contact with Ten or Jeno, the latter laughing himself breathless. He wonders what’s so funny, but he knows that if he calls Jeno out on this, Jeno will call him out on the numerous times he’s laughed himself to tears by just looking at someone, who wasn’t even doing anything remotely funny. 

“Might wanna,” Ten shrugs, and he’s so  _ feline _ , sneaky while trying to maintain a picture perfect image of innocence. “It’ll take a while to cover that up.”

Ten isn’t wrong, because the hickey Donghyuck had entertained himself with by creating was somewhat fresh, having been born into existence last night. Mark doesn’t let his thoughts dwell too much to last night though, because then he’ll have a problem bigger than the hickey on the side of his neck. 

Thankfully, a makeup artist calls him over right then, and Mark is more than happy to leave Jeno and Ten. But this might just be a curse disguised as a blessing, because he’s asked to take a seat on the chair right next to Donghyuck.

Mark’s cheeks still haven’t calmed down from Ten’s observation, and he knows Donghyuck can see his flushed face. Mark refuses to even spare him a glance, still cautious of the last bit of his pride. 

He guesses there was no reason for that though, because as the makeup artist gets started on the most prominent of areas; his neck, obviously, Donghyuck snickers. Mark is grateful the makeup artists never comment on things like this, because Donghyuck does this all the time. He has been doing this since debut, but now that he has a speciality of irking Mark under the excuse that it’s all out of love, Mark has become hyperaware. 

He’s also glad there are no cameras rolling for a backstage video for their YouTube channel, because Mark doesn’t think twice before kicking Donghyuck’s shin. 

“Ah, hyung,” Donghyuck whines, because he can, because he’s young, and because he’s so pretty and cute, that he can get away with anything. “Don’t be mean,” he pouts, and Mark could cry out of frustration at Donghyuck’s ministrations if it didn’t mean messing up the foundation and concealer the makeup artist has already started on. 

“Shut up, this is your fault anyways,” Mark hisses, like he always does, like Donghyuck always loves. It’s the reaction he’s always trying to get out of Mark, because Donghyuck claims that an angry Mark is a cute Mark. 

“I didn’t do anything though,” Donghyuck pouts, and he even does that thing that Mark will  _ never  _ admit is cute, which is talk in the monstrous aegyo voice. “Don’t be mean~” he repeats, and Mark looks away, just for his sanity. 

Donghyuck gets out of his chair before he does, which is obvious considering he started first too. He doesn’t say anything to Mark as he goes to talk to Sungchan, which Mark appreciates. He closes his eyes instead, and tries to take a quick nap as the makeup artists finish up his face and hair. 

He’s awoken only by Yangyang nudging his shoulder and mumbling about how he’s up for makeup, and it’s with tired eyes that Mark hauls himself up from the chair. 

He doesn’t even get to walk three steps before someone is grabbing his hand though, and he’d be confused if the warm and soft fingers weren’t familiar. 

“You’re finally finished, come to the drinks machine with me,” Donghyuck requests, though he’s already pulling Mark out of the dressing room, so he doesn’t really have a choice. 

The hallway is more deserted than usual, but it makes sense with the scheduled recordings. Donghyuck surprisingly has his wallet on his this time, and he asks Mark what he’d like to drink before taking his card out. 

“Uh, pineapple juice,” Mark mutters after scanning through the options, but his choice makes Donghyuck snicker as he punches the code in.

“Interesting choice,” the younger points out, tapping his card against the reader and bending down to grab their cans. “Any plans tonight?” 

“What?” Mark asks confusedly, leaning back against the wall as he opens his can of juice. The first sip is refreshing and sweet, and Mark makes a noise of contentment as he takes another. 

Donghyuck only rolls his eyes from where he’s standing in front of him, opening his own can of coffee. Mark doesn’t particularly like coffee, and only drinks it when he has to. 

“Nothing, you fool,” Donghyuck snickers, and Mark drops it. If Donghyuck doesn’t bother clarifying, it probably wasn’t important anyways. “You look good though. A bit cute given the circumstance,” he continues, and Mark feels heat crawl up his neck. 

It doesn’t matter how long they’ve been together; simple compliments like these will always make Mark flush. 

“You look good too,” Mark says, and he hopes his quiet voice doesn’t diminish how much he means it. It’s just that Donghyuck always looks good, and this time he looks  _ hot.  _ Mark just knows he’s going to smirk on stage, like he always does. 

“I know,” Donghyuck scoffs, and  _ of course _ he knows, he always knows everything. He always looks good. “But thanks for the input, babe.”

Mark scoffs, he shouldn’t have expected anything else from Donghyuck, and just continues to drink his juice. 

He and Donghyuck finish their drinks at the same time as they make small talk, and Mark takes Donghyuck’s can as he does to throw them. 

He’s about to turn around and ask Donghyuck if they should head back to the dressing room now, but the moment he’s facing Donghyuck again, the latter’s hand comes up to the back of his neck, and he pulls him in for a kiss. 

Mark is frozen from the abrupt action, and he doesn’t even get a chance to close his eyes before Donghyuck’s lips leave him.

“Just wanted a taste,” he shrugs nonchalantly, licking his lips right after and not even paying mind to the way it makes Mark’s stomach erupt in what could be a mixture of butterflies and arousal. He’s not too sure, Donghyuck is constantly making him feel both. “It’s nice.”

Mark opens and closes his mouth only twice, at a loss for words, before he hastily leans in again, with both hands on Donghyuck’s cheeks, now kissing him once more. 

This time, Donghyuck doesn’t pull away, so Mark doesn’t either. Donghyuck licks into his mouth, searching for remnants of the pineapple flavour, and then lets Mark do the same to taste the bitter espresso his coffee left behind. 

He doesn’t necessarily love it, but he’s kissing Donghyuck, so it’s all worth it. 

Mark pulls away to catch his breath, but when he leans back in, Donghyuck leans back and away. 

Mark opens his eyes in confusion, just to see Donghyuck smirking. And that could never mean anything good. 

“You’ll ruin your makeup,” Donghyuck says through a saccharine smile, and he doesn’t sound as breathless as he looks. Maybe it has to do with his lung capabilities as a vocalist, he’s not too sure. 

“Pretty sure it’s already gone to shit,” Mark points out as his tongue comes back out over his bottom lip. 

Donghyuck’s eyes follow his tongue at the action, suddenly clouded over by darkness, and intent. Mark doesn’t say anything when the pad of Donghyuck’s thumb comes up to rest against the plushless of his kiss-swollen bottom lip, a barely there pressure, but all the more present. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck drawls in a low voice, eyes moving up to look into Mark’s own once more. Mark thinks Donghyuck misses the way he gulps, but knows that isn’t the case when Donghyuck’s hand moves from his mouth to his neck, his thumb now grazing over his Adam’s apple. “Don’t be desperate. That’s not a good look.” 

“I’m not—” Mark immediately goes to defend, but it doesn’t work, and it doesn’t hold true when Mark shuts up immediately when Donghyuck applies the lightest pressure to his neck. 

“Don’t lie,” Donghyuck frowns, innocent looking despite the mirth in his eyes. How terribly misleading. “I was even going to give you something if you did well, but if you don’t even want it—”

“I do,” Mark abruptly cuts in, eyes wide in fear of Donghyuck getting the wrong idea. “I do— I want it. I want it,” he nods, assuring Donghyuck with his words. 

Though, he should’ve known that Donghyuck knew this all along, because all he does is smirk again and pat his cheek the way he knows makes Mark feel small. 

“That’s good,” he huns, eyes trailing over Mark’s face one last time. “We have to go perform now.”

Mark blinks, having forgotten where they were completely, and then nods. Because Donghyuck is right, like he usually, normally is. 

“Okay. Yeah— Let’s go,” Mark says, clearing his throat and adjusting his shoulders so that he doesn’t look as frazzled as he feels. 

Mark doesn’t even need to be looking at Donghyuck to know he's smirking as he trails behind him. 

  
  
  


______

  
  
  


Sweat makes his back itchy and uncomfortable under his clothes, but it’s even worse with Donghyuck’s gaze boring holes into his skull from behind him.

They all just got off of stage, and now with handheld fans pointed to their faces and towels on their forehead and under their bangs, they’re watching the performance they had just recorded. 

No one really says anything, everyone immersed with their eyes following themselves, catching points they could improve on or points they admire. 

And that’s what Mark  _ should  _ be doing, but his eyes can’t help but follow Donghyuck’s movements instead of his own. 

Donghyuck was enchanting, always has been and will always continue to be. He’s exceptionally enthralling when he’s dancing, movements fluid and body adjusted to every tempo and melody. Mark could simply watch him for days, and he knows he’d never get bored of it. 

His eyes don’t catch his own performance the entire time, and Mark’s stomach does a  _ thing  _ when Donghyuck smirks at the camera during his center part, like he knew he would. He might be losing his mind here, he’s not too sure. All he’s sure of is that his heart is beating a mile a minute in his chest. 

Donghyuck is always catching him off guard; he does when he wakes Mark up with his cock between his ass cheeks, he does when he winks at the camera during a performance, and he does it now too, when he grabs Mark’s hand immediately after their performance video is over.

No one notices them, which Mark thinks is for the better as Donghyuck is pulling him somewhere the two of them can be alone. 

“Hyuck, what are you doing?” Mark asks when they’re out in the hallway. Donghyuck doesn’t answer though, but he does tighten his grip on Mark’s hand. That in itself was answer enough, and let's Mark know not to speak again until spoken to. 

Donghyuck opens a door in the hallway they’re in, and it doesn’t seem to be a random door with the way he pulls Mark inside without any hesitance. 

It’s a dark storage closet, Mark discovers, and he has to squint to make anything out. All he manages to catch a glimpse of is the shelf of cleaning supplies in the corner and the broom leaned into the wall next to him before Donghyuck is slamming him into the door, and kissing him.

It’s nothing like the kisses they shared before performing, because this time, Donghyuck is rough and determined, not even letting Mark have a chance at taking the lead. 

He licks into Mark’s mouth without any resistance, because with a sturdy thigh between his own, Mark doesn’t put up much of a fight. And anyways, Donghyuck’s tongue feels like velvet as it runs over the roof of his mouth and behind his teeth, making Mark shiver, and he feels his knees go weak. 

Mark doesn’t know what’s gotten into Donghyuck, but it seems he doesn’t have to wait long at all to find out. 

Donghyuck’s lips move down to latch onto his neck, where access is made easy when Donghyuck pulls the loose neckline of his white t-shirt down. 

“Think I wouldn’t catch you?” Donghyuck asks against Mark’s neck, his breath hot against the skin. “I know when you’re staring, couldn't keep your eyes off me, could you?” 

No, he  _ couldn’t,  _ and it shouldn’t be big news. Mark is never able to keep his eyes away from Donghyuck for too long, always finding himself drawn back to Donghyuck’s addictive self. 

“Because you’re hot,” Mark shamelessly admits, because once again, it’s not like it’s something Donghyuck doesn’t already know. “And you looked so  _ good _ —”

“I know,” Donghyuck groans, because he  _ does  _ and it’s hot that he knows. Donghyuck has always been attractive, but the fact that he knows is what makes him even  _ more  _ attractive. “I know, you looked good too baby,” Donghyuck purrs, right in his ear, and Mark can’t stop a whine from tumbling past his lips, head digging into Donghyuck’s shoulder so that he doesn’t have to look at the other’s smug expression.

“Hyuck,” he gasps when Donghyuck goes back to nipping his skin, sharp but gentle, using his tongue to soothe over bite marks. “Do something please— Anything.”

It isn’t hard for Mark to ask Donghyuck for things, and it never has been. Donghyuck was very clear from the beginning that he should voice his wants, and he encourages it a lot. And the rule remains even during times like these, when Donghyuck’s hands are pushing his jacket off of his shoulders, and then moving under and up his t-shirt. 

It feels cooler, but given the small space of the storage room, and Donghyuck’s touch all over him which renders him  _ hot _ , it isn’t enough to satiate him. Mark pushes Donghyuck's own jacket off of his shoulders next, and wraps his arms around them before he dives in for another kiss. 

Kissing Donghyuck could never get old, because he switches it up every time. He’s unpredictable like that, and while keeping Mark on his toes, it also makes him  want to never leave his mouth. 

But it gets difficult to keep kissing Donghyuck, and it isn’t because of the lack of oxygen. Donghyuck’s hands snake down to his waist, grip almost bruising before dragging down to his hips, where he pushes them forward, and they meet in the middle. 

Donghyuck is already hard, and it makes Mark wonder how long he’s been like this. Regardless of the answer, Mark’s own arousal starts to swell with interest, and his kisses become sloppier as a result. 

Mark is panting against Donghyuck’s mouth at this point, because Donghyuck keeps grinding their hips together, and the feeling is starting to make Mark feel dizzy. Or maybe that could just be the confinements and heat of the room they’re in, but either way, he knows he won’t be able to hold on for longer if Donghyuck continues this way. 

“Please,” he finds himself saying, a moan lacing its way through his words and making him sound needier than he wanted to sound. 

“Please what?” Donghyuck taunts, and Mark wants to know how he has the energy for that, especially when he’s panting as well, hips becoming sloppy too. 

“Touch,” Mark manages to choke out, not at all able to string a full sentence together with the way Donghyuck’s hands have trailed up under his shirt again, this time pinching his nipples between each thumb and pointer finger. “Fuck— Fuck me,” he moans, Donghyuck’s fingers relentless, and his breathless, teasing laugh even more so. 

“Took you long enough to ask,” Donghyuck sighs against his skin, now damp with both sweat and condensation from Donghyuck’s breath. “Was that so difficult?”

“Shut up Hyuck,” Mark grunts, fingers heading down to Donghyuck’s pants, baggy and sitting around his hips with the help of buttons. Mark is quick to unbutton them, and even quicker to get his hand in Donghyuck’s pants. 

He’s leaking when Mark’s hand makes contact with his underwear, and his hips buck into the warmth of his palm immediately. 

Eager from Donghyuck’s response, Mark focuses on grabbing Donghyuck’s outline and stroking up and down, the younger’s grunts right in his ear as he does so. He doesn’t even notice when Donghyuck’s own hand has managed to slip into his pants, not until he feels his hand squeezing one of his cheeks. 

It makes Mark’s hand falter around Donghyuck, who uses the brief time as an advantage. He spins Mark around and pushes his front against the door, making Mark gasp from the sudden movement. 

It’s quiet in the storage room save for their panting, but Mark is still able to hear Donghyuck lock the door, and caging his body once he’s done. 

“Hyung,” Donghyuck calls sweetly, way too sweet to not be dripping with honey, and way too sweet to mean anything good. “Did you wear it, like I asked?”

Mark knows exactly what Donghyuck is talking about, and he knows his answer as well. But with Donghyuck’s front pressed to his back, his chest sturdy from his workouts and his erection impossible to ignore, Mark’s mind blanks. 

That is, until,

“Answer me,” Donghyuck grunts, one arm snaking around Mark’s waist and squeezing his cock, the way that borders on just being too much. 

“I-I did,” Mark hums breathlessly, pushing his hips back so that Donghyuck could see for himself. And he does, when his other hand pulls one of his cheeks apart, revealing the base of a baby blue butt plug. It’s Donghyuck’s favourite one, because it leaves Mark wide and wet. 

Mark had gotten used to performing with a variety of things inside of him, seeing as Donghyuck was always trying to find new ways to ruin him. Which is why he almost forgot about the plug, but Donghyuck’s question, along with how he tugs on the plug, does a wonderful job of reminding him. 

“D-Donghyuck don’t tease,” Mark whines, just as Donghyuck slowly makes work of pulling the plug out of Mark. Even with the low lighting, Donghyuck watches how Mark’s rim stretches around the toy, and how he remains loose when it’s been pulled out. 

He licks his lips, and tosses the toy onto the ground, where it thankfully lands on one of their jackets. 

“Did it fall onto the clothes?” Mark shrieks, his words bleeding into a moan when Donghyuck massages his rim, slipping just the tips of two fingers in. “How are you going to explain—”

“Don’t explain it,” Donghyuck huffs, slipping two fingers in with ease, and marvelling at how wet Mark still is. “They’ll know you were bent for my cock without you explaining.” 

Donghyuck words, as embarrassing as it is to admit, sends waves of pleasure rippling through Mark’s body. He should be humiliated that Donghyuck can get this reaction from him just by using his words, but Donghyuck has always had a way with them anyway. 

He continues to finger Mark, two fingers turning into three, which turns into four, which turns into Mark’s moans and mewls becoming too loud. 

With his free hand, Donghyuck clamps a palm over Mark’s mouth, effectively muffling his sounds of pleasure. With little steps, he shifts their positions until he has their bodies sideways to the door. 

Donghyuck removes his fingers from Mark’s hole then, and he can feel the older boy’s whine against his skin as he does. With the back of his hand, Donghyuck pushes down between Mark’s shoulder blades, until he’s bending forward, and balancing himself with his palms flat on the table in front of him. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark moans breathlessly, and it’s louder now when the younger boy has removed his hand from Mark’s mouth. “Please… Put it in, Hyuck.”

“That’s not my name, baby,” Donghyuck hums, stretching himself across Mark’s back just to mouth at his neck and kiss his temple and cheeks. 

Donghyuck’s heartbeat against his back drives Mark insane, feeling every pound despite the two layers between them. 

Mark loses it though, when he feels Donghyuck’s bare cock slip between his cheeks, tip wet with precome and laying heavy where it rests. He throws all his inhibitions out the window, at this point. 

“S-Sir,” he gasps when Donghyuck slides his length up and down, a tease, like he is in every aspect of life. “Please Sir…” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Donghyuck coos, and it’s so  _ condescending,  _ but Mark loves it, and is in no place to complain. 

Donghyuck pushes into him with practice ease, stopping at the right points for a few seconds for both of them to get adjusted, before continuing to fill him up more. 

Once his thighs meet Mark’s ass, Mark is panting, and his nails are digging until the table in a futile attempt to ground himself. 

But Donghyuck feels so  _ good  _ inside of him, stretching him out and conforming to every curve of his walls. 

“Fuck, hyung, you’re like a dream,” Donghyuck groans, one of his hands on Mark’s back, keeping him down, and the other finding home on his hip with a bruising grip. “So pretty bent over for me, taking my cock like a good bitch.”

Mark moans again at Donghyuck’s choice of words, sweat accumulating on his forehead, and back once again. 

Donghyuck doesn’t ask before he starts to thrust, because he’s attuned to Mark’s body like that. He pulls out until his head catches on Mark’s rim, and then rams back inside with all the force he has. 

Each thrust sends Mark forward, and his sweaty palms don’t make staying positioned any easier. 

Donghyuck seems to understand this though, because the hand on his hip leaves just for his arm to wrap around the base of his neck, his hand clasping onto the opposite shoulder as he hauls Mark to stand upright. 

“Sir, feels so good,” Mark babbles, choking on a gasp when Donghyuck latches his lips onto the juncture where Mark’s neck meets his shoulder. “Yes, please fuck, Sir, fuck me harder!” Mark wails, desperate, hot, and terribly turned on by Donghyuck’s teeth grazing his skin and leaving bruises and bites in their wake. 

Donghyuck speeds up his hips, Mark knew he could be brutal if he wanted, has known ever since he’s seen Donghyuck dance with all he’s got. He’s strong with the way he holds Mark up, and he’s unforgiving with the way his balls slap against Mark’s ass every thrust, loud and squelching with the aid of lube. 

Donghyuck’s other hand comes back to cover Mark’s mouth, his moans and cries turning too loud to not to go by unnoticed. By doing this, Donghyuck can feel Mark drooling, and he feels smug as he continues to ram  into the other’s prostate. 

Mark’s veins buzz with his upcoming high, and his legs start shaking. He knows he won’t be able to stand up for much longer, but before he can warn Donghyuck about coming, the doorknob rattles. 

It makes Donghyuck’s panting go silent within a split second, and his hips slow down a bit, but not completely. 

Mark’s heart is hammering in his chest, anxiety and excitement coursing through his body. The thrill of getting caught like this is present, but so is the fear of humiliation and the repercussions. 

Mark tries his best to keep silent and not make a sound, but it’s hard when Donghyuck is grinding deep circles against his prostate. 

“This door is locked,” a voice mumbles from the other side, and if Mark listens closely, he’s able to piece together that it’s Sungchan’s. 

Donghyuck choses this exact moment to snake one hand down to his cock, twisting up and down the red, flushed length expertly. It makes Mark whimper, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he realizes he’s made a sound. 

“I don’t think they’re in there though,” another voice says, and this time Mark knows it’s Yangyang’s. “We should go find them quickly though, we need to leave.”

Mark hears Sungchan hum before he hears their footsteps disappearing, and the moment he can’t hear them anymore, Donghyuck is back to his animalistic  pace. 

“What if they heard you?” Donghyuck whispers right in his ear, one hand still over his mouth, while the other jerks his cock rapidly. “Would you let people know you’re a bitch for me, hm hyung?” 

Mark cries out against Donghyuck’s palm, his hips not knowing whether or not to fuck back onto Donghyuck’s cock or to fuck into his fist. In the end, he just takes everything Donghyuck gives him, and he tries to tell him he’s close, but the words are muffled against his hand. 

One of Mark’s hands come up to claw at Donghyuck’s, letting the latter know he needs to speak. Donghyuck gets the memo, his hand slipping down from Mark’s mouth to curl around his neck, not applying pressure, but resting there as a reminder. 

“I’m gonna come Sir,” Mark moans breathlessly, voice raspy and broken from how loud he’s being. “Please, can I come?”

Donghyuck, feeling close himself, nods his head eagerly before remembering that Mark can’t see him. 

“Come for me baby, come on my cock like a good boy,” he groans out, immediately coming himself when Mark seizes up with his orgasm, clenching around Donghyuck’s cock as he spills his own cum onto Donghyuck’s hand. 

Mark shudders at the feeling of Donghyuck’s cum filling him up, warm and only adding to the wetness. 

They’re both catching their breath as they come down from their highs, and Mark whimpers when Donghyuck steadies him with both hands on his waist as he pulls out. 

“Sir, plug me please,” he whines, his hand going back around to his hole to keep from any cum spilling. 

“ _ Sir _ ,” Donghyuck repeats amusedly as he retrieves the plug, marvelling at how Mark wiggles his hips back. “Haven’t come back to me yet baby?”

“‘S fuzzy,” is all Mark mumbles as Donghyuck plugs him back up, humming contentedly when he’s done, satisfied. “Thank you Sir.”

Donghyuck coos, turning Mark’s body around slowly and kissing his lips. Mark’s lips are lazy and sloppy against his, but it endears Donghyuck more than anything else. 

“You’re welcome, hyung.”


End file.
